A New Breed
by caraxare
Summary: In this original story, we're following the life of an unusual girl who's never known anything other than the four walls of a cell. Raised in the captivity of Ghouls, what happens when a human is forced to devour their remains? A new breed is born. (Main is an Original Character - Story is my own. Does not follow manga/show to an exact.)
1. Chapter 1

Isolated by choice from the rest of the world, Valissa had adapted to her surroundings through the full eighteen years of her life. From the stories she had heard, at childbirth, both of her parents had been slaughtered by Ghouls. What are those, you ask? They're devilish creatures that pray on human flesh to survive. Of course Valissa didn't grow to loathe their kind because of this fact. It was the way nature had built them just as lions prey after the gazelle. Sure that the acts of cannibalism are frowned upon, but she could only see this as being their only way of survival. These Ghouls were acting as they knew how, and perhaps those who had slaughtered her family in cold blood were as well.

After that incident, all she could remember in the early ages of life were chains around her ankles and iron cell bars locking her away. Or perhaps her captors were doing this to keep her safe. In an abandoned jailhouse full of Ghouls, she could believe this was a fact. Why they had been keeping her alive though all these years he never knew, and she didn't care to actually ask because in the end, she figured that she was probably some type of experiment.

Valissa knew from the get go as a child that what she had been doing wasn't exactly right. They had taken at the form of a newly born human child. They raised her as something of their own, but as a baby, she could do nothing to fight back about the nutrients they fed her. As she grew into an older child through to the preteen years, the plates of nourishment they shoved through the bars appeared to be less and less appetizing. It didn't take long for her young mind to process the facts that they weren't serving her any meats form animals as she figured from the early days. They weren't even giving her the remains of human beings.

In some sick and twisted experimentation, what they had been feeling Valissa for all these years were the organs, limbs, blood, muscles, tissue from fallen Ghouls.

After she had found this out, the young girl began to ignore their offerings. Those that fed her on a daily basis would come back to her cell and find every plate still full of the mutilated body parts. They'd shout at her to eat, but Valissa would tune them all out. Her body would be curled in the corner of her dim, windowless stone cell with her face hiding behind the long strands of jet black hair.

Days would pass in a blur, and all the while Valissa's stomach began to slowly eat on itself. The roaring her body sounded out would tell the whole world she had been starving, but they would serve her nothing but the same dishes over and over. Five days she had gone with nothing, and seeing as though her thin body already resembled mainly skin and bones, Valissa had no choice. Through these years she had always told herself that she'd break out of these walls and finally get the chance to see sunlight. She promised herself that single pleasure even if it ended up killing her in the end, so she couldn't let herself give up now. Not after all the years of fighting towards that simple goal.

With that in mind, Valissa gave in. Like a ravenous wolf, her teeth tore into those pieces of meat.

The guards watching over her would laugh with their victory.

A few more years happened to go by. Valissa knew that because she kept track, or at least she had tried to all this time. If she managed to keep up with her days, then tomorrow would be the date of her birth and marking her eighteenth year living under this roof. Screams flooded the halls much like music, and the only friend she had made in this time happened to be a silvery haired rat that would creep into her cell some nights and gobble down the leftover remains on her plate.

Laying with her back against the cold stone ground while her hair served much like a blanket, Valissa let her eyes stare up at the ceiling with a dream flooding her mind about what it may be like outside these walls. Never had she been given the liberty of seeing these rumored massive bodies of water called oceans nor near endless miles of woodlands. Simple pleasures that maybe some took for granted were the only dream she had ever had. And one more added to that list would be to finally catch a glimpse of her own reflection.

That was right. Through all these years, Valissa never knew what she actually looked like. She didn't even know what color her eyes were. All she could tell was that her hair was black and at the length of her hips now while her skin was as pale as she imagined the moonlight to be.

Another trait about her had been something so strange that she could never quite figure out, but her nails had always been tinted as dark as night. This had actually began when she was a younger child. They had been plain, but as time passed on, they began to fade deeper and deeper in shade until they eventually stayed the same color as the darkness. Since the effect had come on gradually though time, Valissa had never found herself too worried about it. She had figured that perhaps it was the lack of sunlight working on her skin. This really did have to be the only explanation. Well, the only one she could think of at any rate. Anytime she would ask the guards, they would snicker, call her vile names, and retreat back into the hall where Valissa had never been able to roam.

Not until today.

Later in the evening, or so she figured. It was always the same shade of light around her by one lit light right outside her cell door. She had been curled up laying against the hay bed in the corner of the room when the sudden locking mechanisms on the bars clicked to announce that someone was finally letting that door squeal open. Valissa knew that if she had been alert to what was happening, that she would have fought a bit harder to stay where she was, but as the room around her began spinning, an idea hit her.

Eating remains of Ghouls never sat right with her, but the last batch hadn't tasted exactly right.

With forceful hands, two hooded black figures took hold of her body and began to lead her out of the room. Valissa's feet stumbled along the path. Her mind had been trying so very hard to catch up with what her eyes were taking in. Actually, this was so bad for her that she wasn't even sure if her own feet were moving, or if they were just dragging her along. In any case, Valissa knew that whatever was going on right now couldn't be for her best intentions otherwise they wouldn't have drugged her up as they so obviously did.

Several more minutes of passed as these two men continued onwards with her in their grasps. The hallway that they had traveled down this whole time appeared to be the same. Long stone walls with dim lighting every few feet and the shrieks of other voices filling her ears. Valissa could not make out how many people there were, but all she could imagine had been the very worst until finally they had reached a set of double doors that when opened, showed only darkness. These men did not drag her into this pit, but instead just shoved her right on in where she had fallen straight onto her face. Valissa had been lucid enough to at least try and get back onto her feet, but by the time she had, the doors had closed with a loud _slam_ and she was left in a silent room where she could not even see her own hand before her face.

No more than a second later, large lights from overhead flashed on to nearly scare her right out of her skin. With that came along a massive cheer of various tones of voices. Valissa didn't know what was going on, but with her vision slowly gaining it's stability, she could see that she had been thrown right into a circular shaped room with a sand filled floor and two story stone walls where many people sat overlooking the ring on cushioned seats.

 _Wh-what's going on?_

Her vision was clear now, and as she looked about the brightly lit room, all Valissa could make out were the masked faces of men and women all around. Their voices all sounded into the air with cheerful chanting of whatever it was that would be happening here, and obviously she would be smack dab in the center of this trouble. When Valissa had imagined the chance to finally get herself out of that cage, it had been to finally let her skin feel the heated rays of the sun. Instead all she was getting here was something which felt like a death sentence, and she didn't like it.

In an attempt to question what was exactly happening to her right now, her voice had been spoken right over by some woman who sounded as if she were singing in an opera versus talking about this Ring, as they titled it. _A ring for what_? The answer to this unspoken question ended up being fulfilled as soon as Valissa thought it, which led her to her just wishing she didn't ever say or think anything. Her mind only seemed to get her into trouble, or perhaps that was just the stroke of her bad luck. In any case, across the lot of sand happened to be two more doors that opened up to the crowd of cheering viewers. Through the archway stepped a large man that Valissa assumed to be well over six feet and muscles on his arms bigger than her head.

Before she knew it, her knees were shaking with fear, because not only was this man massive in size, something had been emanating out of his arm almost like a type of tentacle.

She knew what he was.

 _A Ghoul_.

And it was clear that this was a battle ring, and she was part of the main event.

The doors that this man had just entered from ended up closing in an eerie squeak of the hinges, and then his sudden chuckle nearly shaking her bones to the very core. "You're a delicious looking piece of meat," he had said with a muffled voice. This man too, like everyone else in the room but herself, wore a mask. All of them were different in their own way, but his appeared to her as some type of demonic yellow shaded face that flashed sharp fangs, but the eyes behind the mask were all his; tinted black with the red dot right in the center.

The eyes of a true Ghoul.

Three rings of a bell sounded off alerting Valissa to an upcoming doom. She didn't have any slight clue about what she was supposed to be doing, or how to. Nothing had ever been spoken to her about this arena, nor had she received even the most basic amount of training. All Valissa knew was hot to fill her stomach with remains of fallen Ghouls, which she assumed came from this place to whoever lost, but she wasn't one of them. She was going to lose.

 _Maybe in heaven, I'll finally see the sun_.

Charging at her with full speed, this Ghoul took it upon himself to make the first move. Valissa didn't even have a second to spare. She didn't know how to even dodge an attack, but with his power, she didn't think she'd be able to anyways.

At first when his fist swung out in her direction, it felt like nothing. Just a few seconds of a numbing, cooling sensation as her thin body soared through the air across the arena. As her body made contact with the stone wall, that is when the pain really kicked in for her. Valissa didn't know any amount of agony other than starving hunger, but this could top that over a million times. Her form had fallen to the ground face first as the taste of blood began seeping into her mouth. Valissa coughed out in an attempt to catch her breath. Her body wouldn't move off the ground even as she tried her hardest to get up.

The sound of footsteps crossing the sand were getting closer and closer. Not even her eyelids would shut to accept a sudden death nor would her voice even spare a crack at begging for her life. Valissa was stuck lying motionless in a pool of her own blood while it felt as though her whole stomach had been ripped from the core of her body. As if this pain hadn't been enough, the ogre had taken further action to lift his foot, and crush it down with an immense amount of force.

Over and over he did this again. If her back had not broken already, she was sure it would within the next few seconds. His chuckling laugher mixed in with the crowd cheering for her demise were the only things she heard. Valissa couldn't fight back. She could do nothing but lay in wait for this man to just end her life here and now.

As she laid there accepting what was being done to her, the blow that she had been expecting to finish her off did not come. Another minute passed and still… nothing. Her ears were not catching anything but silence, but even so Valissa felt that this wasn't right. She knew that some noise had to be going on, and yet, none were entering her ears.

Valissa attempted to blink her eyes a few times in order to try and see what she could. As the focus in her sight became a bit clearer, what Valissa saw confused her a bit because people in the stands were running in all different directions while a cloud of smoke began to reach the surface of the room.

 _A fire?_

If this was her fate, she'd accept that.

Her arms began to move ever so slightly in a motion to lift up the front of her body to see what she could. Shapes of all kinds were moving about, and Ghouls were lost in battle. All Valissa could hear was that same silence, but her eyes were taking in were flares of blood crisscrossing the room.

The background began to fade in her vision once again, but as this happened, a new figure jumped down as if out of nowhere and began stepping in her direction. This was not the same man as before. This person's legs were thinner yet still toned. Valissa moved only as much as her body would allow but she had still caught sight of this figures face. Not so tall, but a slender muscled body all covered in black clothing. The mask that this person wore showed a grinning face with one patch covering over a single eye while the other had flashed the sign of a Ghoul. What stood out the most had been their hair being as white as the rumored snow.

This figure drew in closer, just as her vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_What… happened_?

Even these words spoken only in the depths of her mind came out as groggy and unsettling. Millions of questions arose to the front of her thoughts as Valissa tried her very best to grasp any understanding about what had occurred.

 _How long has it been…_?

All she did way lay there wherever she was. Fear had been creeping up on her. What would she see once she opened her eyes? Where would she be? Who would be around? Various unanswered topics came into play, and perhaps all she had to do now was see her surroundings, but this action frightened her. First she'd let her hands get a feel of where she may be. Already it was so very strange. Her frail hands moved along a surface that felt nothing like the stone of a cell or like her bed of hay. This surface was soft to the touch, and cushioned to the curves of her body. Her head had been laying up against an alternative surface for some elevation, but even this other fabric cradled her head as if she were some sleeping baby dreaming on a cloud.

Valissa felt very at peace with the surface she laid upon.

Even so, just feeling around did not answer the questions she had.

It was time.

Almost as if an explosion of swirling flames may go off at any moment, the young lady's body moved up slowly. Her hand pushed against the cushioned surface in order to steady her form into a sitting position. Valissa's legs both came to hang over the edge of whatever she had been laying on. When her feet reached the floor, she had half expected to feel a chill run up her spine due to the stones lining her cell, but this did not happen. Instead her toes found a new, softer sensation. Little strips of some soft fabric tickled the bottoms of her feet. This almost had her smiling.

 _Open them_ …

In no rush to catch a glimpse of where she was for all the uncertainty she felt, Valissa had instead taken a minute to breathe and prepare for what she may see. Various possibilities ran through her mind. This very well could have been some trickery her mind had decided to play on her. Mixing up her senses, but one thing had been sure certain and this was that wherever she was, this place did not have the same agonizing scent of rotting meat. _No_. The air in the room wafted up into her nose giving her a taste of something fresh and calming. Like nothing she had ever experienced before. Another tag to add onto her peaceful surroundings.

 _Don't be fooled_.  
"Why did you bring her here?!"

A female voice caught Valissa's attention. The tone of this woman did not sound all too happy.

"She's not your responsibility! Not _our_ responsibility! You don't even know what sh –"

Another voice had come into play then. A male. Soft spoken but Valissa could still hear him agree to the other woman's angered opinions.

Right now Valissa figured this would be no better time than any to finally see what lays around her, so the young woman went ahead and began to slowly open the lids of her eyes. At first all she caught was a bright flash of light. So illuminating that her eyes needs a minute or so to adjust. With a few rapid blinking sessions, Valissa's sight focused in on the room around her finding that this space was most certainly not her cell.

The room itself was a decent size. Bigger than her room back in that prison, but that went without saying since that space had been about six foot by six. Nothing more than a little space to lay and gaze at the walls in hope for what could be. Here she found the room to be quite welcoming. Not much laid about the space. The walls were fashioned with a plain white shade as a few pictures hung along them here and there. Pieces of furnishings were in places fit for them such as shelves of what appeared to be pieces of literature, and strangely painted bowls. The surface she sat upon had been long enough to fit her outstretched body with just three spaces and cushioned pieces of square fabric placed on both ends. Before her sat another piece of wooden furniture low to the ground held up on four stands.

Valissa did not have a single clue about where she was, but for a reason she could not explain, that rapid thundering in her chest began to calm down. The ins and outtake of breath worked onto a normal level while she got used to the area she sat in. Nothing about this space screamed to her that she was in any danger. Plus, Valissa already figured that in some way, she already lived through hell back in the cells. There wasn't much these people could do to her that hasn't been done already.

There were still voices outside the door murmuring about something or another, but all Valissa could assume was that the topic at hand had to be her. This was the only case of this situation that happened to make sense to her at the time, but she was in no rush to find out.

Instead of leaving her mind to wonder about their conversation, her attention had been brought over to another form of matter. From where she sat along the cushioned surface, Valissa's eyes caught sight of something so very strange hanging over on the wall to her right. To her this strange framed glass appeared to be a window of sorts but yet it reflected back exactly what was placed in the room she herself sat in.

The curiosity set in.

Valissa felt a sharp stabbing agony strike right in her thighs as she attempted to move her body again. The woman knew how to walk, so this was no learning experience, but if memory served her right in any case, last night she took a beating of some kind. Those eyes of hers didn't want to try glancing downwards to have a looksee. Just having the sensation of that pain was enough to tell her that she was in pretty bad shape. This didn't stop her though. Valissa had found the determination she needed to struggle through the stabbing pain. Her body moved to the side a bit and while her bottom scooted off the cushions, her arms worked their hardest in a shaking motion to help get her onto her feet. This goal had only taken a few extra seconds, but Valissa accomplished what she had wanted to. At least so far.

A short journey still lay ahead of her, and with every step her body yelled at her to just drop back down and rest. She just couldn't do that. Her wonder had been spiked to a level that wouldn't dismiss until her mind took in whatever this strange glass was. As she got up closer towards it, Valissa stood off to the side and reached her hand out. From her current stance, she was no facing this glass head on but she could still easily be a witness to the fact that her own arm was being reflected in this glass as well. The sight of the black and purple bruises didn't bother her. Not right now. Her skin was so fair especially in this light. Valissa's feet moved a little more along the fabric floor. Slowly she scooted her form so that she stood along right before this glass. Her eyes had been staring in another direction at first. She worried about what she may see. All these years growing up not knowing what one looked like. Saying she was nervous didn't come close to describing how she felt, but she took that chance and had her eyes set on her own reflection for the first time since she was born into this world.

Already she knew that her hair was dark as night. This sight did not shock her. Parted straight down the middle, the log locks that fell to the length of her hips helped in framing her face almost perfectly. From what her eyes too in aside from the bloody markings, her skin had been shaded to a very fair level with defined cheekbones along her oval shaped face and a pair of full lips. Everything about her appearance seemed almost surprising. Through all the years she had been alive, Valissa never had the opportunity to see any other being. The servants that worked at feeding her back in prison were always cloaked. Their faces were never revealed to her. She couldn't have assumed they didn't have faces. Everyone did, or so she figured, but something about her's just struck her as flawless. All except one bit that stood out as very troubling. Her eyes. A majority of the color was a bloody crimson color while the iris and pupils both shared the same black shade.

 _The eyes of a demon_.

While Valissa's hands had begun motioning up to feel the skin lining her face, the knob on the door suddenly began to twist. At the next second her attention was turned towards a male figure stepping in through the archway. With not knowing who this man was, Valissa began to take a few steps back. Her voice staying silent, and then the memory struck her. In just a flash, the past hit her of what she saw the previous night. Snowy white hair and a patch over one eye.

"You don't have to be afraid," he said. His voice was calming in nature, and Valissa could feel that he wasn't there to hurt her, but even so. She didn't know him. Her feet continued to slide her body back until she fell back onto the softened seat she had woken up on. The other quietly shut the door behind him before stepping just a bit further into the room. The appearance along his face didn't seem to be anything other than troubled. Once again, Valissa had to assume that this state of mind for him had to be caused because of her. "Would you mind sharing your name with me?"

The white haired young man fell short of joining her on the seat she occupied and instead took a single persons chair across the wooden short table. He sat down and leaned forward with his elbows resting up against his knees. His hands were clasped together as his chin sat between them all while his eyes studied her motions; her silence. Valissa was only breathing at this current moment. She wasn't prepared to have a conversation. "That's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Not yet. I am Ken Kaneki. I'm sure you have questions, but let me assure you that you're safe from harm. We're not going to hurt you."

In some way she felt as though she could believe that, but Valissa still didn't say anything to him. This Kaneki guy started out really slow with his explanation about what happened the previous night. Apparently he and his companions had been watching that organization she had been captive under for some time. Perhaps a few months in total. They had figured some case about these rich Ghouls working with their funds in order to create certain kind of beats, but they didn't quite expect it to be at the extent it was. A majority of those in charge were able to escape and those they held captive were either taken with or slaughtered along the way to rid the proof. For them he said that Valissa had been in the right place at the right time. She could feel that she could believe this, but there were still so many questions.

Out of the silence, there was a light knock at the door where a violet haired woman stepped through and entered the room holding a mess of cloth in her hands. Kaneki introduced her and shared the information that she was going to help Valissa clean herself off. The woman spoke through her own voice then and Valissa recognized this one as being the first she heard just a few moments ago questioning as to why she had been brought here. By the light scowl in her eyes, Touka was still not happy to be in this service line.

The teen's tone shot out again towards Valissa. "You know how to walk don't you? Come on. Let's move it. Don't need to be doing this all day." Valissa's eyes set on Kaneki a moment who gestured in a subtle way that she'd be alright. Of course Valissa believed in this, but she still felt very nervous about going anywhere outside this room. All she had ever known was the four walls of that cell, and not this place. Already she knew that the world was full of wonder and magnificent things, but never did she expect to see any of it. Maybe these people would find themselves growing irritated with how slow Valissa would wish to take things, but they would have to understand that everything she was about to see had never caught her eyes before. All of it was going to be new and so she'd need time to adjust and get used to whatever plan life had in store for her now.

Valissa was unsure about how much time passed after she had been left alone in the bathroom. Touka had showed her how to work the water in the shower and where the soaps were for her hair and body, but Valissa had moved at her own pace. For her this very well could have been a once in a lifetime occurrence. All they had ever given her back in the cells were a dirty rag and a bucket she believed to be old dish water of some sort. Nothing to get clean with, and the stench had been absolutely horrid. Valissa had had nothing else to use though, but here in this room she was about to actually lather up her long hair and erase the years of dirt along her skin. What she had figured to be bruises before all washed off under the warm water, and by the end of the shower, her skin was as smooth as porcelain.

The larger piece of reflective glass hanging in on the wall had been cloaked in a cover of steam which began to slowly fade away as the minutes passed. The water had been shut off in the shower, and Valissa took this time to dress herself in something she believed to belong to Touka. Both of these women shared bodies that were thin and not too curvy, so the ivory dress given to Valissa to try on had fit almost perfectly. Her own figure compared to the other girls had slightly wider hips but other than that, Valissa and Touka shared almost the same height.

Once the mist along the reflective glass had faded away and she could see herself once again, she realized that even with the events of last night, her body was completely healed. Valissa wasn't sure how this could be possible, but she'd save that question for another time when someone was around who may be able to answer it.

With reaching her hand out towards the door, Valissa slowly began to turn the knob. As she did so, the sound of laughter began to catch her ears. This didn't sound to her like the murmuring from before where only two individuals were involved. It was her idea that maybe there were a few more lives that she would meet today. After everything she had been through so far, it was time to toss the nerves aside and just go. If any of her questions were to be answered, Valissa would need to find that courage and speak up.

 _You can do this_.

Down a straight hallway and after a few turns here and there, Valissa moved her bare feet up a set of three stairs until she came to another door. On the other side of that wooden blockade she could hear the voices of others had grown to a higher level. Once again her hand moved to open the door before her, and as she did, a silence broke out.

Two of the man faces before her were recognized. Touka along with Kaneki sat in the back of the room of what appeared to be some local business. The scent in the room was rather calming. Unlike anything she had ever taken in before.

An older man approached her then with a joyful grin playing on his lips. "There's no need to feel worried, my dear. My name is Yoshimura, and this is my coffee shop Anteiku. Allow me to introduce you to our family here." After a minute more, there were other shop employees that she was able to meet as well as some men carrying around strange briefcases and a man with a very bright red suit that appeared to enjoy speaking another language. One that had caught her interest though had been a heavily inked man with eyes opposite to her own. _Uta_. Valissa would have questions for all of them later.

The Manager had Valissa move over towards one of the back booths to take a seat. She could feel that all the eyes in the room were still on her, and it made a chill run along her back.

 _Stay calm_.

Yoshimura went ahead and set something down before her which he referred to as a cup of coffee along with some type of square food cut into two triangles. A still silence still fell about the place, and who was she to question that. This elderly man referred to them all as a family, and here she was; some stranger being welcomed like this into their space without them even knowing anything about her. "Go ahead and take a drink. That's my special mixture. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure."

Valissa hesitated at first with everyone expecting her to just go ahead and do what he asked, but after a moment she finally took on the action. The coffee was a dark roast he said with a hint of vanilla mixed right on in. This drink became her most favorite thing.

"So, tell me young lady, have you ever had anything like this before?" Valissa shook her head as a reply to which the elderly man lightly chuckled at. "No, I would assume not. Can you tell me how long you were away for?" When she didn't answer, Yoshimura began to just talk to her in a way she felt comfortable with. The man asked her to just nod her head if she was there over a few weeks then he asked about months, but when she nodded her head to being stuck in that cell for over a decade, that's when he stopped. "I see…" The Manager exchanged a look with someone else in the room but Valissa didn't look up from staring into the cup in her hands.

Out of nowhere, her body had suddenly felt the intense invasion of space when another light haired boy got right in her face with a glimmering grin. Valissa wasn't sure what to think of him at first. _Are those… stitches_? What else could she do but allow him to actually move into the place beside her. "I've never seen a Ghoul quite like you before! Your eyes are so silly!"

 _Did he… he just referred to me as a…_

"… I-I'm not a Gh-Ghoul."

Yoshimura smiled at her. "I believe we have much to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

_Devils_.

A very unoriginal title if anyone had to have an opinion on the same matter. The story told suggested her kind as such a rarity that no one bothered to reflect on a different name. This seemed simple enough. At least to the point where no questions were raised straight away. All Valissa had been able to do at this point was sit back and listen. The youthful young lady required no proof of these claims in history. Staring herself down in the mirror minutes ago served well enough. Those red and black eyes gazing right back. Hers were the gaze kids conjured up in their nightmares.

Yoshimura did not hold back on the details he held on the Devil's history. The ghoul's kind had been around far longer. It was known now that there could very well be a half and half too. Only one part would be ghoul while the other was human. This was either by chance of those two species mating, or by creation as she learned about Kaneki, but Devils were different.

A ways back into the past when Ghouls first emerged out into the public eye, they were feared by all. This was a proper reaction to the cannibalistic act they portrayed. People grew scared. Too frightened to leave their homes. All for good reason. It had taken some time but in due course to these murderous rampages, people fought back. They took to the streets armed with various points of weaponry. Ghouls would find this humorous, but even as they laughed to the face of these fights, some fell to the numbers. The human population outweighed the non. It had become a war, and some became obsessed with that strength they found.

Not even Yoshimura could answer with his wisdom as to why certain individuals took to consuming Ghoul remains. Referring to this as a _bizarre_ _choice_ only half explained the truth, but this is what started it all. After the first taste of their flesh, a human could begin to feel a certain strength running through their veins. Course this would only be a limited time offer. Once the high wore off, they would take in more. This continued on and on until this virus spread like a drug. People were now not bothering to hunt down Ghouls in the means of protection, but for the taste of their flesh between a burger bun or ground up to serve in a taco shell. The humans were creative with their feasts. They'd have that, but it was an outbreak almost as dangerous as the Black Plague. Perhaps worse, but as that disease was, this too had been brought under control by various tactics and soon enough, Devils had become something of a distant memory.

This was the case until the CCG received an anonymous tip.

This group, the Commission of Counter Ghoul, found a way to harness the power of these creatures and use it to fight against them. The same feud was going on for centuries until some Investigators were proven by experience alone that not all Ghouls were seeking to harm the population. Kept as more of a secret, only a few of the CCG members took it upon themselves to share information and team up with a team of Ghouls they could now refer to as allies. None of those in the higher seats of this company knew this, and they did not need to so long as these Ghouls of Anteiku did not harm any innocents.

A conversation between these two sets of beings stood for a total of fifteen minutes until one knew for a fact that an asylum just on the outside of town had been abandoned for a good number of years. Once the hint of a Devil's beehive held the possibility of truth due to this information, a battle plan was I the works.

Now Valissa sat before them as the soul they decided to save, and it appeared as though she was not the only one who did not have complete knowledge yet of her species. Every pair of eyes in the room gazed upon the Elder sharing this history. Even if some knew bits and pieces, none were aware to the whole story. Not as Yoshimura was. He had continued into the explanation behind why those in the past served to eliminate the existence of the Devil's.

These creatures could very easily blend in with the human populace. Since it was that they came into this world as a human being, their organs and such remained so. They were able to consume whatever they wished without having to throw it up later, and they could taste every flavor just as the chef intended. Blades could pierce their skin as easily as a hot knife through butter, but they would also heal within minutes. Despite the lack of control Valissa had over her eyes as of now, with time she could control that change and flash a pair of normal, human-like eyes. It was these abilities that helped them in blending into society. No Ghoul could hunt them down by sight or by scent. These plus the proven facts that because these people consumed so many types of Ghoul organs and flesh, they became the top dogs. Devils were stronger. One could take out an army of several Ghouls with ease.

None of this was completely difficult for Valissa to comprehend. A bit hard to take in, but with the life she served so far, this story was better than being trapped behind bars for the rest of her life. Yoshimura and the others about the room shared in questioning what purpose her existence had. Some offence could have been taken to this, but she had been wondering the very same. Why would a group of Ghouls be serving up bits of their slaughtered allies to her as a meal. Over her whole life, that is all she had to consume. The best answer was to assume these individuals were attempting the goal of an unstoppable army, but for what exactly? This was the question that none held an answer to.

All they knew as of right now happened to be simple facts that during their raid, they had not taken out all the high society members. Ghouls running around as well as Devils that were locked up had been taken out. Why she had been spared would be a question for another time. Valissa didn't really want to know seeing as that they were telling her all of this. It made these people no better than the rules of the prison holding her hostage. If Yoshimura asked her to join them, Valissa would have to refuse, but if she did… would they eliminate her too?


	4. Chapter 4

All afternoon, Valissa could have been found upstairs hiding behind the door of the room she had woken up in. It wasn't as though the young woman was attempting any try at being rude. That wasn't it at all, but after the story she had been told, both her mind and body required a bit of time alone in order to really comprehend what was going on with her life. It was really just a plot to a bad movie. All of these people had to of been actors of some kind.

Was she being punked, or was this really the way of her life. Silly thought this was.

Valissa knew that no joke could bring someone through that much torture for so many years. It wouldn't be humane, or possible. No. This wasn't any joke. This was the way that her life was now. Valissa was no human being, and she was no ghoul. She was a combination of the two, but far worse. What would someone see her as? A creature like her was said to possess the real ability to blend in with regular society. She couldn't help but wonder how that would be possible for the likes of her when this was the first real day she had seen the sunlight.

A rush of questions boiled within her mind. Valissa had to know what would happen next. For many years now she had lived under that same stone roof. Behind bars. Day after day would be the same thing. She'd be fed pieces of meat, water, and left alone to stare at a wall. Only her imagination served as entertainment, but she knew what each day would bring. Now she was left to suffer in a spot where each day would bring on something new and possibly terrifying. She wouldn't know how to cope. How to reason with any new development. It didn't matter how many times the Manager said that he would be here to assist her, Valissa had no hope for her survival in this world. Now that all of this was real, she felt scared and alone.

That was until a knock sounded from the other side of the door.

Valissa didn't let any sound of entry approval leave her lips, but the one beyond the barrier decided that they would enter anyway. Her eyes caught sight of silver hair at first. Valissa had wrapped her arms around her knee; pulling them closer in towards her chest while the other entered the space. She had the lights off. Scared. Wrapped up in her fetal position over on the furthest end of the sofa. Kaneki took her position as a sign to stay at a polite distance, which she appreciated. Instead of trying to take a seat along the couch beside her, he claimed a spot to himself in one of the chairs opposite to her.

"I'm sure you feel very isolated right now," he told her – tone calming in nature as was his expression. He gave forth a light smile before continuing a moment later. "Not too long ago I had been in a similar position. Not completely positive what my place in the world was. What I was supposed to do. Believe me, it's hard not having the answers to these questions." Almost as if he had read her mind previous to coming into this room, and then Kaneki shared with her a short version of his own story – explaining how he had been in an accident and when he awoke, he had become part of the Ghoul's world. He informed her that this place, Anteiku had helped guide him onto a right path. How he had strayed from that path. "I've made mistakes, but I've learned from them. The best part though is that I have these guys here to help me. To continue picking me up when I feel I've hit rock bottom. That's what we're going to do for you now too. We are going to work all together to help make sure that you feel comfortable in this world because honestly, there is nothing to go back to for you."

That was really what she had been hoping to hear despite all her fears through this whole mess. There were no cells to go back to and cower in the corner – not that she would want to do that sort of thing anyway. Valissa always knew that she had been meant for more than that world. For being a worthless scrap pf flesh, and now that an opportunity had arrived, she was too frightened to accept it. _I can do this_ , she would repeat in her mind. Holding onto any shred of hope that she had left, but again, there was nothing to run back to. Even if she felt like she wanted to run, there was nowhere else to go. Nowhere but this coffee shop and all those that worked within the establishment. Whether or not she actually wanted to accept it, Valissa knew that this was her only means of survival.

The young woman finally made a motion and uncurled herself. Her legs stretched out so that the pads of her feet reached the floor below. "You really don't mind someone like me being around?" Valissa had to ask. For obvious reasons. _Devils_ , which is what she was, didn't feast on humans to keep their systems running. They ate Ghouls.

Kaneki shook his head at her, and by his calming demeanor, she knew he didn't have any inkling of fear. "We're a group of Ghouls running a coffee shop that caters to both our kind and humans. Of course the other half isn't aware of what we are, but we made due living in our peace. I have no doubt that the Master will figure out a way to satisfy your hunger when it comes into play. Until that happens, we have a job to discuss."

A moment after those words left his mouth, the young man stood up from his chair and said to meet him downstairs in the shop. Valissa didn't know what he was going on about – a job, but what kind? She had only been recently released from her captivity. Valissa had figured that they would surely allow her some time to get used to the idea of being out, but it appeared as though this wasn't going to be the case.

After a bit of looking around, she found a black sweater to weak over her shoulders – hearing that it was a bit chillier out this afternoon than it had been the day previous. Valissa didn't want to be cold. Now that she had the proper attire for a Fall afternoon, and shoes on her feet, the young woman slipped herself out through the door and followed her previous directions down towards the main area of the coffee shop.

The door opened and that scent hit her right away – freshly ground beans. The dark roast his her nose. Smelled wonderful.

"Would you like a cup?"

Her eyes turned towards the left behind the counter finding that the voice had come from a taller fellow, glasses, a golden tone to his hair. Valissa hadn't seen him earlier. Even if he had been around, her eyes were focusing on far too many things to really recall his face. She moved around towards the front of the counter. Without her having even giving him an answer, the man prepared her a mug anyway. "Careful. It's hot."

Of course she already knew that. The steam giving way off the liquid was a sure sign of that. "Thanks," she replied through a mumbled tone of voice. Still trying to grow used to the idea of being around other people.

The man leaned forward on the counter – coming close. Other patrons were in the shop, so he was doing this as to give their conversation some privacy. "Names Nishiki. Not every day we get a smoking girl like you in here. You'll be working with us, yeah?"

"That's enough, Nishiki."

Kaneki exited through the same door Valissa just had not too long ago. He wore regular attire – black pants and a tan jacket. The two of them were going somewhere. She knew that much. "I'm taking Valissa out for a while. Don't trach the place while we're gone." This comment brought a rather foul mouth from Nishiki. Language she really wasn't used to hearing.

Valissa followed Kaneki out towards the door but before exiting, he stopped. "Here," he said. Out of his pocket he pulled a pair of glasses with tinted lenses. Kaneki shared the fact that her eyes were still abnormal, and this would help hide her Devilish nature. Humanity had enough to worry about with Ghouls. Now Devils were being thrown back into the mix.

Side by side, Valissa and Kaneki exited the shop and began a journey down the sidewalk. Destination unknown. She had wanted to ask about where they were heading, but figured that it could wait considering the fact that there were already far too many other things catching her eyes – things she had never seen before. Trees. Planes. Other people going about their days. Cars. All of it was just so much to handle. She found herself hanging onto his arm – making sure not to fall behind while her eyes paid attention to everything else but where she was going. This was to be expected when someone was remained captive for a majority of their life. The best part had to be the feeling of the sun hitting her pasty white skin. The heat of those rays warmed her to the very core.

"You shouldn't be nervous about this," he said. They stopped at a cross walk and waited casually while a few cars passed the road before them. "This was the Master's idea. I won't disclose all the information to you right now." It would wait. Valissa was fine being out of the loop right now because she felt that she would really be able to trust these people. She's had enough distrusting for her life, so it was time to open up and let this journey take her wherever it was meant to go which apparently ended up being to a place the locals refer to as a _park_. She wasn't exactly sure why she had been brought there, but then some familiar faces caught her attention.

 _Those men with the suit cases_ ….

As soon as they caught sight of her, the one with stitches in his face and along his arm came rushing at her – gleaming smile from ear to ear. If she recalled his name, it was Juuzou. "Oooh! It's you! It's you! All out and about just like a normal person! Good for you!" Valissa stared at him at first – not knowing how to exactly respond, but then she smiled.

The other suited man came over as well, introducing himself as Yukinori Shinohara. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please, come had a seat with us. There's something we'd like to talk to you about.


	5. Chapter 5

There were a few different events going on at this moment that should have probably captured her full attention, but Valissa couldn't get her mind off the fact that the sun was just so bright. Her memory flashed back to those days she lived in a cell. Treated like nothing more than a helpless animal. No. Her life had been far worse, and yet, she understood. A beast should always be locked up in a cage. Fed whatever scraps the caretakers wanted to give. How could she argue when she had been kept alive? Turned into a monster, but as she's learned, there were quite a few left of those in this world, and these men in suits were interested in hearing her story.

Her voice began from her very first memory. Educating herself on the ways of multiplication by counting the stones in the walls. Wasn't a fun game, but there wasn't much of a choice. Life wasn't so precious. Kept alive. Breathing as a creature of carnage. Truly, Valissa was disgusted with herself. Always had been for the monster that she had become. Wasn't the young woman's fault, of course, but how was she to keep going on when flesh was something she needed in order to survive? But not just from any human, no. The essence of a Ghoul is what she required and look at that.

One happened to be sitting at her side. Aiding her even though he knows what she is.

Valissa had to gain some self-control, which would prove quickly to be one of the hardest tasks she ever had to accomplish. He's a kind man, as were these two newer faces. It was time for her to sit down and listen to what they had to say.

Across the park from where they had originally met up sat a few set of public tables for anyone to use at any given moment. As of right now the area was pretty secluded so they would be free to talk about whatever it is they wanted. Seemed to work out well considering the choice in the topic they'd have for today. The place she chose was at the end of a bench, and next to her sat the same Ghoul she thought of earlier; Kaneki. On the other side were the other two. The one referred to as Juuzou directly across from her. For some reason, his smile made her want to smile. She couldn't really understand why he was so happy right now, but Valissa chose not to actually voice that question. Instead, she'd prefer that they just cut to the chase.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we've called you out here." Yukinori also shared in a smile, though his was less 'in your face happy.' More of just a forced expression he's learned to master over the years. She couldn't believe that either of these humans would be particularly happy being seated by a Ghoul and an eater of such. "I'm sure you'd prefer to be doing something else on such a beautiful day, but we both appreciate you coming out here. Makes the job a lot easier."

These men shared with her a tale on the last recorded entry of someone in their company coming across a Devil. It was a few years back, and whoever raised them clearly had the same idea as the caretakers Valissa had to deal with through her life. The man had been violent. Speech impaired by muffled noises and hissing. His actions led to the slaughter of five lives. They deemed him untreatable, so they put him down the only way they knew. After that, her kind became something of a legend. Well, they already were long before, but there was a new goal set in motion – to put an end to the illegal corruption of human lives. Making Devils was never easy. It took patience and a hell of a lot of pain, but Valissa sat before them. Civil enough to carry on a conversation as if she's been around other people her whole life.

In reality, she was just scared. It wasn't until this moment that she realized her hand had been literally clutching onto Kaneki's. Nails digging beds into his skin. Not enough to draw any blood, but she assumed it was still uncomfortable. As soon as she realized this, she let go. His eyes found hers as if to suggest that 'it was okay.' Believing that she could trust Kaneki grew easier, but Valissa didn't want her hopes to get up too high. There was still so much that she did not know.

"What exactly are you asking of me? I'm not sure that I understand."

Her question was a simple one, but the answer came with a detailed plan. Literally. The elder of the bunch pulled a rather small file out of his briefcase and pushed it over the table towards her. The man's voice explained that inside that one folder was every bit of information they knew about Devils. Anything they recorded over the years had been documented in that chart – and it wasn't very full. Kind of a letdown considering that she wanted to know more as well, but she'd take what she could get.

"We'd like for you to come work for our organization," Yukinori continued. "Undercover to help up track down and flesh out those just like you. The ultimate goal is simple. We'd like you to aid us in tracking further communities that work through the process of creating Devils. From there, if we can gain control of the situation, we want to utilize that strength and help get back this city from the Ghouls that run around harming the innocent."

At least he was honest about what they planned to do. Valissa could respect that, but as far as she heard, this plan was just about breaking these other Devils out of one prison to then lock then in another life of servitude. "What happens if they refuse to help? Is freedom off the table?"

The grin on his lips faded as he continued in a grim tone. "If they're found to be disobedient, then yes. They'll be locked in a secure room while also being provided with food and other sources of nutrition. Only to be allowed out under strict observation when needed." She knew it. "We'd like to only promote loyal service. If they are anything like you, then the leash will be loosened."

"Leash?"

It was here that Valissa came to understand that even though she was free from that cell and the dark, she'd never actually be free. A bird locked in a cage. For eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

** **Trigger Warning: Blood** **

Within the span of three weeks, Valissa had come to find a new familiarity with the way this world functioned. No longer would she mindlessly stare off into the cellblock walls – wondering what her fate might be as days passed. No. Instead, she had been saved by those very beings she had been created to destroy. For the most part, at least. That was the fate of a Devil. Little would her makers have imagined one of her kind to _team up_ with Ghouls, but it's happened, and Valissa couldn't have been happier. Anything would have been a highlight compared to that prison. Years spent in solitude – quickly coming to find that she is quite the socialite.

Perhaps being a caged bird would not be so bad after all.

The job did have its perks, like a whole new wardrobe. The identity of her _devilish_ state was to remain a secret from a majority of the CCG. None could predict the outcome if the truth of the matter were to end up entering through the wrong ears. Until Yukinori was absolutely sure his comrades could handle the sensitive information, he and Juuzou would keep their lips sealed. She too would remain the same. As a Devil, Valissa wished to remain out of the spotlight, if she could manage.

In the first week of her employment, Valissa had been given a limited amount of spending funds in order to create herself a reasonable business attire. Touka hadn't warmed up to the idea of her clothing continuing to fall into borrowed hands. This was no big deal. Besides, this would be a first for Valissa. Owning sets of her own clothing, or perhaps when she was a young child – before being abducted. She had to of had some type of wardrobe back in those days. Memory didn't serve her well. In any case, this was a time she would rejoice in, as well as the fact that Mr. Yoshimura had been correct.

Days prior, the elder had explained the nature of Devils. Few details still circled around in her memory. One being that her eyes would change their tint. At her first glimpse into the mirror, Valissa had eyes opposite to those of a hungry ghoul. Appearing like that of a black hole in the center of her gaze, but now… with the aid of Yoshimura, Valissa's eyes altered. What used to be the shade of crimson now reflected back as white as snow, and what had been darkness now showed off a blue as deep as the ocean.

This new alteration in her appearance certainly helped pass her off for being human.

Further into the weeks, time passed. This world was certainly a lot to take in. The tall structures surrounding each street. Motorized vehicles honking their horns at every turn. People chattering away into rectangular means of communication. Yes, a lot to get used to in a quick amount of time. No doubt that she'd be up to the task.

Valissa remained put together. Focused. Educating herself on all she needed to about Devils, Ghouls, and anything else. Like how to act in a meeting room. Having been a prisoner for as long as she had, without the proper education into reading and writing, Valissa could only retain information within the back of her mind. Luckily Yukinori himself had taken extensive notes and would share with her the details of their plans each day on the walk back to Anteiku. No leads yet as to the whereabouts of further Devil's nests. No one was giving up. Not yet.

 _There has to be a lead somewhere… we'll find it_.

Hunting for that location would have to wait a day or so. Unlike some others, Valissa had been given the luxury of having weekends to herself. A young woman who had been tortured for a majority of her life earned a bit of free time.

This particular Saturday started out the same as the others. She would wake from her slumber – calmly stretching out her arms in a stretch to greet the new day. The patter of rain against the glass window could be heard through the dimly shaded room. Already she's come to feel the sensation of falling drops on her skin. These new _friends_ of hers had given off warnings of catching a cold, but Valissa couldn't care less about a worry so foolish. Eyes caught sight of rain for the first time, and she'd take in the feeling just as much. This time around, she'd simply smile out the closed window at this day – ready for a full adventure.

* * *

It had not taken the young woman long to gather herself. After a warm shower, the girl put a simple set of shorts over long legs combined with a plain gray t-shirt and combat boots. A style simple for a weekend, and for any type of event. There would be no plan for the hours to come. Didn't mean that she was not ready for anything.

Downstairs she had been greeted with a freshly brewed mug of coffee. A sweetened flavor of vanilla creamer added to soften the black taste. This almost becoming like an addiction. Deep down inside her gut, Valissa felt there was some hidden agenda behind the morning routine. Knowledge remained. Ghouls had their way of keeping their cool when humans were around – without consuming flesh, that is. The situation was the same for her. Valissa is constantly surrounded by Ghouls when she isn't working with the CCG. On her days off, she has to constantly focus on another matter. Not of the _honeyed_ scent of Touka's veins or the way that Nishiki's heart beat faster around Valissa's presence. Could be due to her rumored beauty, or because she's something for the ghouls to fear.

Valissa did have these moments where she would zone out but never did she actually try and make a move against this new family. That's why she believed that Yoshimura had something put into her daily dose of coffee. To help suppress that animalistic desire to leap across the counter and…

 _Don't_.

There had to be some type of explanation. Truth be told, even if there was, Valissa didn't care to know. So long as the method worked in her favor, he could keep assisting the control by whatever means necessary. There was no longing anywhere in her to harm these people. They may be Ghouls – monsters to the outside world, but to her, they were saviors. The beings that got Valissa out of a horrid life. Giving her a second chance. Words could never fully express her appreciation for being spared that day. Perhaps the cooperation of her actions with the CCG and keeping her appetite at bay would help aid in some unspoken thanks.

"Yeah, Enji. I heard you loud and clear. Just running to the bookstore. It's down the street. Won't take me longer than a half hour to get there and back." Three weeks may not have been a long time, but not everyone could act at a babysitter. Especially for someone as old as Valissa. It was almost embarrassing. Yoshimura trusted the young lady enough for a trip like this – alone. If anything foul were to happen, they'd trust she'd make the right decision. To not cause a scene, but to get back to the coffee shop as quickly as possible. "Don't worry!"

From casual training courses with Juuzou at the CCG headquarters, her skills in hand-to-hand combat improved. She'd still be weak in an actual fight, or so she figured. Devil's were naturally strong. Holding power beyond that of a Ghoul. Valissa didn't feel that tough. In doing what she could, like training, she helped ease her mind into the belief that handling herself wouldn't be life-threatening. Unlike Ghouls, Valissa could handle the scent of human blood. Didn't bother her to see a drop of crimson running down Juuzou's skin when she got a lucky hit.

As she already knew, when it came to being surrounded by Ghouls, her focus had to be spot on.

When opening the door to leave the shop, Valissa felt a sudden pause in that motion. _Thud_. Newly blue eyes widened as a rush of senses began acting up. A head started to flare inside. Hands were suddenly trembling. Mouth watering. That scent in the air, the one she had ignored for so long, became very potent. Unavoidable. Knowing better, the correct option right now would be to shut the door and walk away. To hide away in the four walls of her room. Treating that like the cell she had grown up in. This would be the best of two options, because on the other side of this door stood a Ghoul – bleeding.

The scent wafted right up into her nose. Driving her mind mad with desire even with the door still standing as a blockade between her and… Kaneki. Yes, she knew even without the proper affirming sight of that snow-white hair. Since day one she had noticed an unwanted attraction to the young man. Not by his looks, but by his scent. It was unique. Unlike any of the other's that surrounded them. She had understood this, but never felt the need to act. Not until this very second.

"Oh… I'm sorry…."Taking the second route to her earlier choice, the Devil stood alone in that short hall. No, not on her own, but with one other. The door closed behind her. Back leaned up against the wooden surface while her eyes took in the sight. A gaze so intense. Brought on by such a mere injury: a bloody nose. Had to of been caused when she had been opening the door to exit. Wrong place, wrong time.

He gave a light grin in return. Admitting to Valissa that this wasn't anything to concern herself over. "You heading somewhere?"

She nodded in reply. Remaining silent. The blood that had been trickling down his nose had since been wiped clean. Remnants remained on his hand as the scent still lingered. Her nose worked like that of a great white. Through miles of open ocean and a single drop of blood could still drive her mad with hunger.

Next, she knew, Kaneki had been slammed up against the wall. Hard. The shark lingering inside Valissa readying to strike. Breathing heavily. Hands, much like claws of a beast, dug into his shoulders. Pinned between brick and pending doom. She couldn't stop that gaze. Mind had been racing moments prior, but right now – silence. Almost as if the world around her fell into a paused state. The only sound would be the magnified rush of blood running through his veins. The pulse of his heart making one stand out. Right on the young man's neck.

"I won't stop you."

These words were barely taken in. They drifted with the breeze – in one ear and out the other for it did not matter if Kaneki had given permission or not. The beast would not wait to strike its prey. That is exactly how the next few months played out which, to Valissa, seemed like an eternity of torture once again.

Like in slow motion, she could feel the boy's flesh tear open underneath the clench of her teeth. A rush of warmed red life beginning to stream down her throat – pooling on the floor at their feet. Her mind knew this was wrong. That she shouldn't be… losing control. Too little too late, and Kaneki, he remained silent. A _huff_ of discomfort at the start. Showing no other sign of pain. His hands rested gently on her waist as the beast continued to stain the hall with blood.

 _I can't… control…_

"The hell are you doing?!"

Ripped away from her _prey_ , Valissa nearly tripped back over her own feet. Her sight picked up the view of Kaneki – his neck stained with blood. Same as his clothes, and Touka staring at her as if a war had just been declared.


	7. Chapter 7

—- Touka's voice roared through the whole building like a thunderous storm. Not holding back a single concern. Behind the closed doors of Yoshimura's quarters, the conversation carried. Three stood within those walls yet only one, being Touka, expressed her beliefs. The young woman not allowing even a second of time for another to speak. Her anger fueled her. Having just witnessed her fears becoming reality. Now, she hadn't spoken these words exactly, but Valissa knew the truth of this matter. Otherwise, this wouldn't have been blown into such a disastrous situation. _Perhaps this is jealousy_ …

Valissa kept her place in silence. Standing alone in the hall. An orange shade of the setting sunlight began to peek through the sheer blinds at the end of the hallway window. Shadows were cast upon the walls and floor. Funny how the simple things still captivated her. Having lived nearly her whole life set in darkness. Now coming out into the world. Finally able to see all she had been missing.

Still felt like she was living a dream these days.

 _She shouldn't be welcome here! What she did to Kaneki –_

Lips unconsciously pulled up into a soft smile. Her tongue ran across her lips very slowly. Taking in the recent memory once more. Thick. Warm. How his blood tasted. It lingered there on the tip of her tongue. Quick reflections of her body – pressed so firmly against his. Lenient hands laying with a light touch to her waist. Holding her there. Almost welcoming her need. He hadn't minded. No. Valissa remembered his head angling so she'd have more room to...

 _…_ _Feed…_

While her body stood there in that hall, still grinning from her actions, Valissa's mind began to wander back to earlier years. How frightened she had been. Surrounded by stone walls. Never being witness to the light of day. Being _forced_ to consume the flesh of Ghouls – people who may have been like Kaneki. Like the others.

Suddenly she felt sick. A twist in her stomach. Legs felt limp, and in a moment, she had fallen to her knees.

After living her whole life dreading her next meal, here she had been – savoring a live taste from a Ghoul, no, a _man_ she had befriended. Those who had kept her captive, they wouldn't have cared any if the Ghoul they sacrificed had been kindhearted. Someone that others looked up to like Yoshimura. Rough tempered. Nothing would have changed their mind because all they wanted was to continue making their army of Devils. Any number of Ghouls could be sacrificed to achieve this one goal.

In a rush, her legs straightened back up and she ran. Desperately seeking a breath of fresh air. Valissa was in a panic. Feeling her body unable to truly catch up with itself. Even when she was outside, ten or so feet away from the building, she still couldn't bring herself to stop these harsh breaths.

Guilt.

It had rushed over her. Taking full control of her motion. Heart was racing. Legs shaking and it almost felt as if nothing would be able to calm her. Less than sixty minutes ago, she had given into the _monster_ within. Dwelling inside. Someone she had wanted to keep caged up. It made her realize that being a Devil was never someone she could run from. There would always be that lingering voice at the back of her mind. Urging her to consume the flesh of those she'd consider friends.

In her past, she had a choice. Live or die. Valissa had chosen the harsh path of life. Taking bites out of fresh corpses. Feeling her teeth munch through torn organs. Drinking their chilled blood. All of it had been a cruel joke, but not once had she really considered who that Ghoul might have been. Never had she received the opportunity to meet one of them. To know them as a person. To see where her meal had come from.

If she had really known, if she had _really_ understood the truth, then she would have easily refused to eat. Never becoming what she is now. Valissa would have died.

Tears began to well within her eyes.

Flashes of horror went through her mind. Imagining how she had just been feeding on Kaneki, but within her cell back at the prison. Hearing the guards give their orders. Kill. Feed. Don't leave a single trace.

 _What are you doing?_

She crouched to the ground. Burring her face onto her knees. Arms keeping her locked into that position.

 _Crying over what they made you? Pathetic_.

The wind seemed to have picked up at the last moment. A certain scent seemed to be dwelling within the air. Wasn't anything to do with her hunger. Nothing but a force. Nature showing a sign of strength.

Feeling this rising storm made her think a moment. Valissa had been created to rage war. To be the monster keeping people fearful of wandering the streets. Though she may seem innocent, lying underneath her skin was a true beast that could easily live up to the rumors. She had the power to concur – just like a force of nature. Though a storm was not created by the people of this world, she could still show her wrath. Either using a light drizzle of rain or bringing forth a flood or winds strong enough to lift a tree from its roots.

Valissa had to remember why she took the job with the CCG. To get revenge on those who had done this. To aid a community fighting a threat that worried both human and Ghoul alike. There was a certain job to do, and so far, she had been nothing more than a light breeze. The woman had to herself up. Regain composure, then try to find the strength to get things done. Feeling guilty for what she was isn't the right emotion to express. Instead, it should have been anger. Using what they made against them.

She didn't exactly know where to start, but Valissa vowed to herself that she'd bring some form of peace.

"What are you doing out here?" Like a flash of lightning, Valissa stood back up, finding no one other than Kaneki himself. Standing there staring down at her – kindness behind his single showing eye. Mixed with an expression of concern. "You should come back inside. Supposed to be a bad storm tonight."

Without much thought, she responded by shaking her head. "Thanks for the warning, but there's actually somewhere I need to go." Just like that, Valissa had an idea. Starting from the very beginning. If they, she and her comrades at the CCG, are going to find clues, there was no better place than the prison where she had originally been kept. She believed that if any place could give off some new heading, it would be there.

After explaining this quickly to the other, he gave no choice in the matter. "Then let's go."

Valissa sat in silence as she could hear the train _clinking_ along the railroad tracks. It was a new journey for her. Usually, she'd walk, or join someone in a cab. But a train was something she found the be rather fascinating. Unlike anything she's had the pleasure of experiencing yet. And next to her, someone that was helping her through this new life: Kaneki. Her eyes peeked to the very corner of her gaze. His silhouette facing forwards. His vision half covered so maybe he wouldn't catch her staring. Observing. She didn't understand how he could still be sitting next to her when what happened… "Kaneki…" Before she knew what she was doing, Valissa began to speak. The train wasn't crowded, but her tone was low so those who were around wouldn't hear.

His gaze turned to face her. First impression; calm. It's as though, even after all he's been through in life, there wasn't a sing worry. That's something to be admired, but the young man took that attention away with a soft smile.

Valissa, her head turned back. Hanging low. "I have to apologize for what happened. There wasn't any control I had. Like, I lost myself completely… I hurt you, and I'm so sorry – " She planned on continuing this apology when her hand suddenly felt a warming sensation. Heating her flesh. This wasn't painful. Only soothing. When her eyes moved very slightly to the right, there, just to her side – Kaneki had laced his fingers into hers.

Speechless.

"Don't apologize," he said. Tone as calming as it could ever be. Kaneki gazed down at her and Valissa could immediately feel the sincere honesty behind his following words. "I've been there. I know what it's like to lose control even though you're fighting so hard to keep it. There are some mistakes I've made that I wish I could forget, but there's something I won't do, and that's let you go at this alone. No matter what it takes, I'll help you through this."

As if on cue, the both of their heads turned to the sound of _clapping_. The train cabin was no clear of any life – aside from theirs, and a larger woman now seated across from them. The widened smile on her face had Valissa's spine-tingling with fear. That expression, it looked as though it hurt her to be smiling so wide. Her eyes nearly popping straight from her skull. Draped in all black from head to toe, minus her fiery red hair pulled back into a bun. Her eyes like a burning emerald.

Kaneki immediately stood up. Sensing something about this woman that Valissa could not. Aside from the appearance straight from a nightmare, there wasn't anything she took as odd.

 _Wait…what?!_

 _Her eyes…_

There it was. Took a moment for the woman to reveal her _true_ self. The white of her eyes changing to a burning red. Irises turning midnight black. These eyes… they were… just like hers.

"That really was a beautiful speech you read there, boy. Giving hope to a doomed soul. How lovely." She spoke as though she were a snake. Slithering her _sss_ 's. Tone almost at a whispering volume. A tad louder. "Don't give me that look now." Her hand waved at Keneki's defensive stance. Clearly not worried in the slightest. In fact, other than those few words, she no longer directed any attention towards him. Only Valissa.

 _That gaze… I don't like it_.

"I see you've found a friend. How cute."

Speaking as though she knows Valissa. There was no memory in her mind of who this woman was, or what she might want, but she herself started to grow a small ounce of confidence. Narrowing her eyes at the individual. "Sounds like you know me, but who the hell are you? Think I'd remember someone that looks like absolute crap such as yourself." An attempted insult.

Clearly not offended in the slightest, the woman let out a thunderous laugh. "That's what I always loved about you, Valissa. That quick tongue of yours. _Ahh,_ yes. I remember it so very well. _Tell_ _me_ , do you remember that time it was nearly ripped from your skull for being so disobedient?" Now, the smile was gone off the woman's face – as was Valissa's confidence.

Yes, she remembered that time very well.

Being a Devil, one perk would be the ability to regenerate within seconds. It did not matter if her arm had been cut off. Give it an hour, and it'll be right back. Exactly as it was. Full and functional. Blood, bones, tissue and all. That was something she knew, but what came along with this ability was the pain. Yes, she could rebuild herself, but she'd feel every agonizing moment of it.

At the age of thirteen, or around that time in her life, Valissa let her fear take over one evening. She began refusing to eat. Only speaking out when spoken to, but these replies were nothing short of furious. No longer did she want to put up with this torture. With wanting to go home, Valissa hoped that if she disobeyed them enough, they'd let her go as a failed subject.

That… was a laughable idea.

They did not let this go on past a single day. Cloaked figured took the young girl down in the lowest cellars where they held no mercy. Beating her senseless. Breaking bones. Tearing into her thigh and pulling tendons from her very body. Torture that no normal being would be able to handle for more than a second without dying – but she, with her Devil body, kept up. Even though she so badly wanted to pass. Maybe she wouldn't be exactly free, but at least she would no longer have to put up with this.

Now, cutting her tongue… yes, it would have grown back too, but it taught her a lesson. If she were to keep running her mouth, they'd make this living permanent. Constant torture – as if that wasn't what they were doing to her already. Valissa remembers that as the day she felt the most paid. The most agony. Begging them to kill her…and they wouldn't.

"Seems as though my bet on you will still carry out." By now, as Valissa pulled herself back into the current reality, the woman's grin was back. "Let us make a deal," she continued. Her face wearing that painful expression again, but her tone was far more serious. Kaneki – silent. "Valissa, you come with me, and I'll make sure that no one hurts you. That is so long as you keep making me money." The game…

"That's enough." The woman's face became blank as her gaze shot to the only other there on that train car. Now, she rose up to stand. Her figure round but Valissa knew to never underestimate someone based on their appearance. This woman may not look like much. They still shouldn't let their guard down. "The sound of your voice is like nails on a chalkboard. I suggest keeping quiet before I give you a reason to scream."

 _…_ _Kaneki_ ….

This was a side to the young man that she hadn't seen. Valissa couldn't see his expression, but based on how the woman reacted, she could tell this wasn't going to be good. He meant those words. That much was clear.

This is where that 'don't judge based on appearance' thought came in because, in less than a second, that larger woman moved with one step – her arm motioning in a way as if she were swatting a fly. Kaneki sent flying to the other edge of the train car. The breaks of said trail already beginning to _shreeeeeek_ to a sudden stop. Valissa looked back from the place Kaneki was quickly recovering to find the woman right before her. Reaching her large clawed hands outwards.

Luckily, in that second Kaneki was back – charging the woman to knock her on her back end. Away from them for only a second. "Come on," he said. Leaving no choice for her mind to catch up, his hand took hers again. There was no plan other than to get out of there. Civilians were growing curious. Peeking through the window of the train car doors. Trying to get a glimpse of the action within. Being who he was, Kaneki didn't want any innocent life to be lost. They had to get out of there. Quickly, because the woman was getting back on her feet.

Peering outside, the train was just barely crossing a steep bridge. Since they had been heading out to the countryside – to the prison, they knew this part of the course was involved. Didn't expect to be met with such a conflict though.

Valissa glanced at Kaneki as that grip on her hand grew tighter, and when he looked back, the words out of his mouth left the next moments of her life all to chance. "Do you trust me?"

All the while, the woman finally managed to get on her feet again. Her hair ruffled and smile definitely gone. Replaced by sheer rage. Stomping her overgrown feet straight in their direction.

Having barely moved her head in a nodding motion, Kaneki then moved. Kagune spewing from his back – just in time to smack that woman feet back again, then towards the door of the train. Pulling them apart with little to no effort. Then… he pulled her along. No time. No choice.

They jumped – hundreds of feet down, a rapidly flowing river.


End file.
